For vehicles in the form of small aircraft, hybrid-electric drives are the subject of intensive development. It is therefore known to use serial hybrid concepts, that is to say a drive motor, in particular an internal combustion engine, as well as an electric generator for generating electrical energy are accommodated in the fuselage of the small aircraft, with the result that favorable mass distribution and aerodynamics may be achieved. The conversion of electrical energy into kinetic energy of the propellers is carried out by compact, aerodynamically favorable electric motors. Although such serial-hybrid concepts have a lower efficiency compared with parallel hybrid concepts, this is outweighed by the aerodynamic and system-related advantages.